


Take Advantage

by mousapelli



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drunk Sex, Getting Together, M/M, Training Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:51:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7143560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/pseuds/mousapelli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ukai and Takeda might do things a little backwards, but it doesn't matter since they get to the right place in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Advantage

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 2016 SASO prompt fill: Remember when they hugged for the first time?

Sometimes Ukai feels like he has to do every damn thing backwards before he can get it right. 

The first time they sleep together it's…accident is the wrong word. Ukai didn't like trip and fall down on Takeda or something. But it certainly wasn't planned, and it involved quite a lot of the beer that Nekomata kept pouring into both of their glasses. Ukai is not a lightweight by any means, but Nekomata is clearly on an entirely different drinking level, and Naoi's long-suffering expression says that he's not even close to done. 

"I don't know how to make him stop," Takeda hissed at Ukai in a loud whisper. "Last time I almost died! He's a demon!" Takeda is adorable drunk, with his pink cheeks and ruffled hair. His eyes are huge and bright behind his glasses as he hisses to Ukai melodramatically. 

Because Ukai is also very drunk, he suddenly hears himself saying, "You're too fucking adorable."

Takeda turns much pinker, and then Ukai flushes too because _what the fuck did he even just say_ , and then he fumbles his cigarette and drops it as if he's going for gold at the Mortifying Idiot Olympics. But when he looks back up from making sure he didn't scorch the restaurant's tatami, Takeda is still looking shyly back. 

Fortunately everyone else is also drunk and flushed by that point, so nobody takes any special notice of the two of them and their series of awkward glances for the rest of the meal. When Ukai finally releases them from his clutches to totter back to Shinzen, plenty of people are leaning a little bit on each other, so it's not weird at all that Ukai and Takeda are walking closely together enough for the backs of their hands to brush. When they finally get inside their room and slide the door closed, shutting out everyone else, Ukai turns to find Takeda staring up at him with that same wide-eyed look, his glasses having slid down to the very tip of his nose, chest still heaving a little from the walk. 

"Way too cute," Ukai grumbles, mostly to himself, and before Takeda can respond, Ukai is yanking him forward by the shirt and kissing him firmly. He's been thinking about kissing Takeda for a while now, but non-drunk Ukai had been really good at reminding himself about the fifty reasons why making a pass at a young high school teacher whose team he also coached was about the worst idea possible. 

Drunk Ukai does not care about any of those reasons. Drunk Ukai has his attention solely focused on how warm the skin on the back of Takeda's neck is, how soft his hair is, and whether they can get their shirts off without a break in the kissing. Drunk Ukai maybe gets way too carried away and somehow Takeda ends up naked underneath him except for his glasses, muffling a lot of adorable noises against Ukai's neck as Ukai wraps a hand around both of their dicks and strokes them off together. Afterwards he has to roll onto his back so they can cool off, both a panting and sweaty mess, but once his skin starts to cool he rolls onto his side to drag Takeda close. 

"Don't catch cold," he says, yanking one of their blankets over both of them. Takeda chuckles sleepily, as if that's funny, and before he can ask what's so funny about it, Ukai is falling asleep. 

The next morning Takeda is already up when Ukai wakes up, sparing him the indignity of trying to explain what the hell he was thinking while squinting through way his head is pounding. A hot shower takes away the worst of it, and Takeda hands him some coffee and aspirin as soon as Ukai stumbles into the cafeteria. 

"Thanks." Ukai clears his throat. It's hard to look Takeda in the face, but Ukai forces himself to do it. "How are you?"

"Good, good," Takeda answers, and only the dusting of pink across his cheeks as he stares into his coffee cup indicates that he knows what Ukai is almost asking him. 

Things are normal all day during practice, and Ukai is relieved about that. Fooling around with Takeda is one thing, but if it affects what Karasuno is at Shinzen for at the first place, that would be absolutely unacceptable. Hungover Ukai is determined to be a model of responsibility to make up for drunk Ukai's lack of impulse control. 

Sadly, Nekomata strikes again with his limitless alcohol tolerance. 

"It's like he's trying to kill us!" Takeda hisses, making Ukai laugh. Tonight Takeda is sitting close enough for their thighs to press together, and he's still adorable drunk. Ukai pities him his much smaller body mass in these circumstances. Especially when Nekomata declares the Miyagi people have to try a famous Tokyo brand of sake, no excuses acceptable. 

Ukai does not mind, though, because this means he gets to piggyback Takeda all the way back, a perfectly acceptable reason for Takeda to have his arms wrapped around Ukai's neck and his legs around Ukai's waist. He chuckles to himself when Takeda whines softly that he's going to _die_. 

"You won't die," Ukai promises once they're back in the room. He kneels to let Takeda slide off, then jostles him a little when Takeda doesn't let go right away. Ukai kind of thinks they might want to die in the morning, but this time he had the sense to stash some water bottles in their room for exactly this eventuality. He uncaps one and hands it to Takeda. "Come on, drink this." He eyeballs Takeda until he obeys before draining a bottle himself. 

"Hey," Takeda says. When Ukai looks over, Takeda is peeling the water bottle label between his fingers. "We can do it again, right? Last night."

"Yes," Ukai tosses the water bottle aside without a second thought, dragging Takeda down to the futon with him. It's still messy and abrupt, since they are in even worse shape than the night before if that's even possible, but Ukai doesn't care at all when Takeda licks at his earlobe and tells him that he should keep his piercings in all the time. 

The second morning Takeda is still in bed when Ukai's phone alarm goes off, and only whines piteously when Ukai pokes him. After a minute he does roll over, expression serious, and Ukai wonders he if regrets the stuff his drunken self keeps agreeing to. He opens his mouth to soften the blow, but Takeda beats him to it. 

"I've been thinking," he has to clear his throat to keep going, "that I might have a way to defeat Nekomata."

"Oh!" Ukai is so surprised (and god so fucking hungover) that he can't think of anything else to say. 

Takeda's idea is simple; he'll order barley tea for the night, claiming a weak constitution, and then he can stealthily drink half of Ukai's beers when no one is looking. 

"They pick on me anyway, but now that it's been a few days, it's all in good fun," Takeda shrugs a shoulder as they get dressed. Ukai is sad to see that cute, pale shoulder covered by Takeda's polo shirt. "You definitely can't refuse to drink, as the proud heir of the Ukai legacy."

"Uuuugh," Ukai groans, but it's true. Nekomata will totally tell his grandfather, and Ukai will never hear the end of that shit. 

Honestly, it works pretty well. Takeda is too cheerful about being teased for it to have any sting, and even though he only manages to sneak about a third of Ukai's beer, it's certainly better than the last couple nights have been. Ukai barely wobbles at all when he tries to climb to his feet at the end of the night. But he does wonder a little whether Takeda not wanting to drink so heavily has to do with what's been happening between them. 

"If you don't, um, want to…" Ukai starts when they're getting ready for bed. They're even managing to brush their teeth this time, almost like real adults. 

"Hmm?" Takeda asks around his toothbrush. He spits out his toothpaste and rinses, and when he straightens up, he's smiling. "Nope. I definitely want to."

Ukai frowns. "Then why…"

"Ah, well, I can't really remember much of the last two nights?" Takeda looks sheepish. "So, you know. I don't want to waste this time like that."

"I thought I might be forcing you a little," Ukai confesses. "Or at least taking advantage of you."

"The thing is," Takeda leans in a little closer, smiling like he's sharing a really good secret, "that I wouldn't mind you taking advantage of me at all. Also, it'd be okay if you called me Ittetsu."

After that, Ukai isn't sure exactly who is taking advantage of whom here, but he does know he likes it an awful lot. He also learns that drunk Takeda is cute, but post-sex Takeda is cute by a factor of ten. If he could only pick one, he'd pick that one for sure. 

Nekomata makes it so that Ukai never has to make that choice during training camp anyway. 

By the time they're headed home to Miyagi, everyone is absolutely exhausted, coaches included. Takeda falls asleep on Ukai's shoulder as soon as they're on the the highway. Ukai debates whether that's all right or not for a minute (what if one of the kids comes up here to ask them something?) but then he decides, it's whatever. The kids certainly fall asleep all over each other all the time, so it's not any weirder than that. He dozes off a few times himself, although never deeply, and is sorry to have to shake Takeda awake when they get near school. 

It takes a bit to shoo out the yawning players, make sure everyone has their things, and that everyone is going to make it home safely. Hinata is the only real worry, but Saeko shows up to collect Nishinoya and Tanaka and agrees to take Hinata over the mountain, won't take her hardly any time at all. Hinata and Tanaka exchanged panicked glances, and Kageyama pats Hinata on the shoulder in solidarity. 

"So, um, about…you know," Ukai starts once all the students have taken off, and it's just the two of them. He feels intensely awkward bringing it up this way, just like he's back in high school training camp all over again, but he doesn't know what else to do. "It's okay, if this was just a training camp thing."

Takeda doesn't answer for a long second, and Ukai is about to panic when suddenly Takeda is pressed against his chest, arms sliding around Ukai's chest in a tight hug. It's the first time they've hugged, Ukai realizes, which is so perfectly stupid that it's hilarious, but before he can laugh, Takeda is stretching up on his toes to kiss him. 

It's not the smartest thing, them kissing in the parking lot of the high school, so Ukai pushes Takeda back by the shoulders after a couple seconds, but relief is spreading warmth all the way to his fingers and toes. 

"I think you should come home with me," Takeda says. "I'm closer, aren't I? Even if I'm not, come home with me anyway."

"You tryin' to take advantage of me, sensei?" Ukai teases, shoulder his bag and wondering if he dares grab Takeda's hand here in the dark. 

"I think you might have it a little backwards," Takeda chuckles. "But either way is all right with me."


End file.
